GRT004: Battle in a Bitter Cold Land!!
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team. Synopsis As Ginji and Mudkip cross the Frozen Forest, they encounter an Absol, which is supposed to be the disaster Pokémon. However, Ginji believes it is no threat and moves off with Mudkip, finding an Articuno. Articuno poses a challenge to Ginji, but is saved by Absol. However, Gengar, seeing Articuno has doubts about Ginji being a threat, decides to finish them off. Chapter Plot Ginji dreams about being on a sunny beach, but is woken up by Mudkip. Ginji finds himself in the Frozen Forest, though Mudkip wonders what is the beach Ginji spoke of. Either way, they go down the path. Mudkip tries to have Ginji awakened, for if he falls asleep, Ginji may not wake up. Ginji and Mudkip sense the earth shaking, for snow is falling down the trees. The earthquake stops and the rescue team investigates, finding fallen trees. Mudkip sees an Absol and remembers it is the distaster Pokémon. Mudkip tells Ginji they need to leave, else Absol may eat them, scaring Ginji. Absol intercepts them, wondering why they came if they knew Absol was living here. Absol notices the x-scar on Ginji's head and recognizes him. Absol becomes frightened, as Gengar told it Ginji will destroy the world and even eat Absol. Ginji and Mudkip claim that is a lie, while Gengar smiles behind a corner. Absol is explained the situation and understands, since everyone is blaiming it for disasters. Mudkip thinks Ninetales may clear Ginji from this curse and help Absol to clear its name. Absol leaps off, wishing Ginji to be strong. Mudkip sees they shouldn't trust rumors, for Absol was not scary. Ginji sees he shouldn't suffer due to Gengar's rumors. Mudkip is frustrated, as Gengar is just spreading lies, which people believe. Mudkip and Ginji climb up and encounter Articuno. Mudkip becomes surprised and falls down, but is caught by Articuno. Articuno asks Ginji is he the human cursed by Ninetales - and should answer wisely if he wants to avoid consequences. Ginji replies he does not know, but it is why he came to find Ninetales to learn the answer. Articuno understands, but he has to battle his way to Ninetales. Articuno uses Blizzard, freezing Ginji. Mudkip becomes trapped, fearing for Ginji's life. However, Absol appears, protecting Ginji, seeing Articuno fell for the rumors of Ginji wanting to destroy the world. Absol tells does Articuno really believe Ginji is the reason of those natural disasters, thinking some greater power is at hand, rather than being falsely accused. Articuno doubts Absol, but agrees there has to be a better investigation through the facts. Gengar is displeased, but takes out a Gravelerock, as Articuno has to fall with them. Soon, a giant snowball rolls down the hill, causing an avalanche. Articuno saw a shadow, then uses Sheer Cold to stop the avalanche. Articuno dismisses Absol, Ginji and Mudkip, sensing power within Ginji. Anyhow, Ginji thanks Absol for saving him and moves off with Mudkip. Gallery Category:Ginji's Rescue Team chapters